Planting Flags
by HalcyonHermit
Summary: Madeline just wanted to make it through the night and go back to her hotel room, all until Amelia had a couple of her truly great ideas that made so much sense after too many shots at the bar. End result? Meeting Adjourned!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Peeling and picking away at the label of her beer, Madeline sat at the bar ignoring every time she was bumped or jostled by patrons trying to get their orders heard by the harried bartenders. Hiding behind her hoodie and taking some comfort from her Molson, she just wanted to make it through the night and head back to her hotel room.

"At least the music's good." She mumbled to her self in a quiet voice that was lost to the din of conversation around her.

Slugging back another long sip that ended in foam, she waved her bottle for another only to be ignored. It was the story of her life, always overlooked if not completely forgotten about until someone wanted something from her. Leaving the empty out in hopes that the bartender or maybe some helpful elves would see fit to give her a full one, she checked the time on her phone and saw it was still hours to last call.

"Who's a girl gotta flash to get a drink around here?! Get me some shots, stat!" Amelia yelled as she bulled her way up to the bar.

Slamming her head against the bar top, Madeline hoped her sister didn't notice her. Amelia sounded tipsy and bad things always happened when she got tipsy, like drunk dialling her Boss. Normal people didn't drunk dial the POTUS, but Nations did. On the bright side, at least that meant Amelia always had a ride home when she needed one.

"Little Red Riding Sis!" Amelia squealed.

Madeline now knew without a doubt just who the person was that was groping her. It was probably meant to be a hug, but a Tipsy Amelia was a Handsy Amelia (which was always written off as the Frog's influence from Louisiana). The one consolation out of all the unwanted attention was that there were now plenty of drinks to choose from including the row of shots Amelia had just ordered up.

Picking one of the shots at random and pounding it back, it tasted of tequila and had Madeline longing for a beer to chase it with, not the second shot her sister had against her lips. Even her beer couldn't be enjoyed after snagging one, a chorus of chug chanted in a challenge she wouldn't lose, not to her sister of all people. Slamming the now empty bottle down on the bar, Amelia was still slugging back hers with a few gulps to go.

"Where were you at the meeting?" Amelia asked, her voice crisp and clear over the music.

"Where I usually am?" Madeline asked utterly rhetorical and maybe with just a hint of aggravation creeping into her voice.

"Playing find the North Pole with Ivan? Or was it Mathias this time?"

The issue of Arctic Sovereignty and all the headaches involved with it was another shot to be chased down with a beer, but at least the crowd let her enjoy this one in peace. It was too hot in the club and she was just getting a little tipsy herself, tearing off her hoodie at last, earning herself a cheerful whoop from Amelia.

"You know what we should do?" Amelia had that look in her eyes she got at times, thankfully it wasn't the look of revolution or tea parties, but of plain mischief.

"Is it something I'm going to be glad to have Diplomatic Immunity for?"

"Nothing so bad as that sister mine. Lets dance!"

As much as she wanted to resist her sister and hide away at the bar, Amelia's grip was that of America's Manifest Destiny and it was pointless to fight against it. Dragged out onto the dance floor, people made room for them and her sister helped her find the beat.

Madeline could feel some of her own people out there in the crowd, the tourists and everyone else who called themselves Canadians, whether they be expats or her citizens living out the American Dream. She let their energy fill her and let herself become lost to the moment. Amelia was cheering for her with a bright smile, spinning her around and leading them to jump at the pounding bass of the music.

How long they danced she couldn't tell and it didn't matter, trips to the bar for beers or bottles of water seeing them through the heat of the crowd and the sweat that glistened across their skin. Whether intoxicated of the mood of their people or all their drinks, neither she nor Amelia cared which as they stumbled out into the streets with everyone else after the last call finally came.

"Okay you know what I think we should do now?"

Waltzing along with her sister, Madeline looked up to her wondering at what her wonderful idea would be, because Amelia always had the best ideas. This was not a sober thought, but it didn't even matter because deep down Madeline loved her sister for bringing out her adventurous side (even if it took a night of drinking and primal dancing at a club).

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Madeline whispered with a giggle in the quiet hallway of the hotel.

"Hey, don't go forgetting I'm also a member of the Continental Shelf club, that flag stunt pissed me off too ya know!" Amelia hissed.

"What if he's awake?"

Rolling her eyes, Amelia passed the bottle back to her sister thinking she needed a shot of liquid courage more than her.

"We're in!" Putting away one of the toys from her dirty little bag of spy tricks, Amelia opened the door a crack and listened.

With not the slightest _Kolkolkol_ to be heard or any sign of a menacing aura, Amelia dragged Madeline in and closed the door behind them. Scanning the room for any other signs of danger or creepy little sisters known for their stalking habits, Amelia gave the all clear with a military hand sign.

Creeping through the suite as if it were a barbed wire strew No Man's Land, at the bedroom door they paused and listened. Ivan was a sneaky commie bastard and Amelia wasn't about to fall for any of his tricks. Grabbing one of her own, she slipped the telescopic camera under the threshold for a peek. Not seeing any obvious threats, she motioned for Madeline to open the door.

Ivan was fast asleep, cradling his led pipe in the crook of his arms like some favourite stuffed toy. Neither sister could repress a shudder at the sight of it, that was knowledge filed under Need to Know, which they didn't need nor want to know.

"Lets get this over with quick." Amelia whispered.

It was just a few hours until the meeting so they wouldn't have to wait long to find out what Ivan thought of their prank.

* * *

"You're both hungover!"

Iggy in her face was just too much for her, way too early in the morning when she hadn't even been to bed yet. Pawing at his jacket and fumbling through his vest, Amelia found the flask she knew had to be there and poured half of it into her coffee before passing off the rest to Madeline.

"No we're not, not yet at least." Amelia said in an annoyed huff, stirring her coffee with a pen that she realized must have been Ludwig's...or at least that was probably why he was scowling at her.

"We're gonna be." Madeline mumbled, sipping straight from the flask until it was empty.

"Heroes don't get hungover Maddie, we just feel rough in the morning and need some hair of the dog."

The paternal prattling of Iggy was just more awful noise in the background as he stomped back to his seat next to Francis, likely blaming him for corrupting their sweet, innocent Canada. Scanning the room, there were still a few people missing including the Guest of Honour as far as the siblings North America were concerned. Hearing the door abruptly thrown open with a clattering crash, the ominous laughter of _Kolkolkol_ followed Ivan to the head of the table where Ludwig normally oversaw the meeting.

At the first sign of Ivan grabbing his belt, Elizabeta had her phone out and tilted to video the whole scene in high definition for her collection. Natalya sat with her hands tight against the conference table, her nails drawing claw marks along it as she watched her beloved brother unzip his pants. Most everyone else sat frozen out of a mix of shock and disbelief at what was happening, most everyone except Madeline and Amelia who were grinning amongst themselves.

Dropping his slacks, Ivan stood there wearing bikini briefs in the stead of his usual boxers which had been stolen the night before. And like a fig leaf hiding his shame, the maple leaf of the Canadian flag denied the crowd the glory that was his hammer from the Soviet flag of yore.

"Brother!" Natalya horribly shrieked.

"Now?" Madeline worriedly asked of her sister.

"Now!" Amelia urged, pulling on a red hoodie just her sister was wearing.

Twins they were and dressed so alike, Natalya didn't know who to rage against for desecrating the sanctity of her brother that was hers to defile. Leaping over the table with her wickedly sharp knife in hand, she had most every nation ducking and diving for cover as the two little red riding hoods ran about in a game of keep away from the psychotic Belarusian.

All the while Ivan stood at the head of the table, his laughter the loud _Kolkolkol_ that had the Baltics shivering and huddled together in one safe corner. Realizing the meeting was pointless to even try and carry on from this point, Ludwig neatly snapped his laptop shut and slipped it away in his courier bag before thinking to address the assembled.

"Meeting Adjourned!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of his nose and tapping away at a random key of his laptop, Ludwig contemplated what entry he should put down in the minutes of the meeting. He had expected trouble ever since he mistook Madeline for Amelia, and not simply because they were twins, no...it was because Madeline was drunk. Then Ivan dropped his pants and all hell broke loose.

"Meeting adjourned!" Ludwig bellowed, neatly shutting his laptop and slipping it away into his courier bag.

He might as well have screamed for an evacuation with how fast most nations ran out the double doors. A flash of red followed by a blur of platinum blonde just might have been Madeline chased off by Natayla, but the laughter was definitely Amelia's. Knowing a shell game when he saw one, Ludwig waited until he was presumably alone in the conference room to peek under the table.

"Shh!" Madeline hushed him with a finger pressed to her lips that begged for his silence.

Once long ago he suffered night terrors at the very thought of this woman wading through the battlefields that had become Europe. Even Yao had made some midnight confessions to him ever since the Korean War, sharing with him the moments he had learnt to fear ever earning the ire of Madeline. And now here she was hiding under a table like some scared school girl.

Excusing himself to lock the double doors, Ludwig visited the coffee service to fix a couple of mugs of coffee for him and his guest. A maple dip donut was just where it should have been, only Madeline could make Maple sound like the worst curse ever uttered, so much that most every nation knew better than to pilfer her preferred sweet. Picking one at random from all the rest, a veritable smorgasbord of confections from around the world, he returned to the table where his guest was hiding.

Kicking aside a couple of chairs and feeling a bit foolish as he settled down, Ludwig joined her under the table...or at the very edge anyway as he was far too tall to sit with her.

"Thank you, and uh, I'm sorry for ruining the meeting. No hard feelings, eh?" Madeline whispered, tearing up her donut into little bite sized morsels.

"Ja, well, I'll just blame Amelia."

"Don't! Please don't blame her, everyone blames her! I wanted to do it, she just helped me. She's always there to help me when I need her."

She looked fragile sitting there mechanically chewing away at another bite of donut, her back stiff as she sipped at her coffee without any of her usual enjoyment for the sweetness of the icing upon her tongue blending with her bitter brew. A sniffle that bespoke of tears had him unable to resist the urge to peel away her hoodie, her blonde twin tails spilling out as she looked away from him.

An unbidden memory came to him, of her hair tied in a severe but serviceable braid that had her look to be a veritable valkyrie. The Nordics had a name for her that he felt he had no right to speak, she wasn't Madeline or Canada or even Kanata to them, she was Vinland. She was their first glimpse of the New World. Vinland was a name spoken with sadness and regret, and Ludwig had more than his own share of those feelings as did every nation.

"I won't." Ludwig promised, blowing at his coffee which he had taken black.

Pushing away her plate of picked at donut, Madeline sipped at her coffee in the comfortable quiet of the conference room.

"Would you like to get a proper cup?" Ludwig asked, snapping the last bite of his sweet between his teeth.

"Of good coffee?"

Smiling at her, he couldn't have spent as much time as he had with Feliciano without knowing what good coffee was supposed to taste like. For starters, it didn't come out of a thermal urn more fit for ashes at a mausoleum.

"Ja, good coffee and proper pastries."

He knew she had just enough of Francis in her heritage to take no real offence at his insult of her favoured little treat, but really, her donuts were just a fast food convenience not fit for a proper coffee shop. In her glare was her cultural pride overriding the influence of her _Papa_, so with a smirk he thought to smooth over her ruffled feathers with the only thing he knew she loved more than her donuts.

"Maybe we can find you a pecan butter tart to enjoy, yes?" Ludwig offered, and the effect was immediate as Madeline looked suitably tempted.

Lending her his hand, she let herself be lead out from under the table that had been her hiding place. Stumbling over another as they reached for the lock, a moment's apprehension had them peeking under the door just to be safe.

"Stairs?" Madeline asked after finding the hall truly empty.

"Ja,stairs." Ludwig agreed, elevators were a trap to be avoided. He never knew who would be waiting for him between the floors, and some nations could turn a quick ride up the lift into an eternity.

* * *

Racing ahead of the crazed Belarusian, Amelia duck, dodged and wove her way through the busy streets of New York. It wasn't as if she was running away, no, she had a destination in mind just while Natalya had murder on hers.

"I wonder if this is what Maddie's always going on about, ya know, getting confused for me?" Amelia wondered aloud over a hot mic.

"Ma'am?" A voice in her ear asked.

"Nothing! So, is everything ready?" Amelia asked in return.

"Ready and waiting."

"Copy that, I'm coming in hot!"

Taking the stairs three at a time down into the subway, Amelia ran for the turnstiles, vaulting over them in a show of finesse and grace that would have won her the gold. Already she could hear the screech of the brakes as the next train rambled on in, and a quick look over her shoulder saw Natalya was hot on her heels. Catching a flash of red and knowing just which car was hers, the moment the doors opened she bolted in.

Losing herself to the crowd, Amelia didn't have to wait long for Ivan's sister to burst in after her brandishing her wickedly sharp knife, her breath coming in hard and fast gasps. Natalya's expression was priceless, turning from raptor like focus to irate confusion as she looked to all the people seemingly riding the train like any other day... except that they were all dressed in red hoodies and blue jeans.

One after another Natalya yanked the hoods down to reveal yet another face that wasn't Madeline. Sitting back and watching the show as Natalya grew more and more frustrated, Amelia videoed it all on her iPhone thinking Maddie just might want to see it. Finally her turn came up just as Natalya looked ready to abandon the hunt completely.

"Where is she!?"

"Who?" Amelia asked, trying to fight the grin that had her lips trembling as she thought about Madeline's cuddly little polar bear.

"Canada!" Natalya shrieked.

Shrugging and playing at being clueless, Amelia steadied herself as the train came to a lurching halt. Joining the rest of the hooded figures filing out of the train, to see Natalya so thoroughly confused would be worth whatever dressing down her Boss would have for her after borrowing military assets without asking. Humming to herself as she skipped up the stairs, a childish song came to mind.

"I see London, I see France, I saw Ivan underpants."

Climbing into the waiting Humvee, a night of partying, pranking, and plotting had caught up to her. Curling up and thinking to catch a nap, she was well past due for some bunk time.


End file.
